


Colors

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short one shot how liv could see herself.





	Colors

I have always known there was something different about me, something that set me apart from other people my age. I have always heard that you go to school, get a job, fall in love, get married and have kids. Not always in that order mind you but that what's life is about isn't? Maybe for other people but not me. I see my mates dating and hooking up but I have never been interested in boys so I thought maybe that meant I was gay. So i kissed my best friend who is a girl just to see if i could make myself feel something, anything really but just felt lips on lips. Their was no emotion behind it, I always thought that when you kissed somebody the earth would move or there would be some kind of spark. I guess that I will never be attracted to anyone boy or girl, it's like everyone is a colour, like the world is made up of groups of people who are different colors. Like red for heterosexual, green for gay couples, blue for people who are bisexual and purple for transgender people but I am not red or green or blue or purple, I'm just grey and I don't know if there are other grey people out there who feel like I do, maybe I just haven't met them yet or maybe there is no other grey people and I am just a freak.


End file.
